


审美观与起源本能

by 1101kkk



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 已毕业
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1101kkk/pseuds/1101kkk
Summary: sjd，议论文，多愁善感





	审美观与起源本能

他和鹿晗真的挺般配。  
这个想法直到他俩掰了，鹿晗公开恋情，都没有改变过，甚至没有怀疑过。  
任谁看都能得出同样的结论，即便不接受不认可不了解，也必须赞同：他们十分般配  
是一对天造地设的璧人。  
如果不承认，那就是在酸。

和大部分人设想的并不相同，克里斯吴和鹿晗真正有了超过同事情谊之上的沟通，是在14年都离开SM这个狗逼公司之后。  
与狗逼斡旋是一个技术活，需要一个完全不猪的队友。

感情升华的过程中，距离并不是必要条件。重要的是他们有水平一致的人生观和价值观，无论是对未来的预判规划，还是为了实现的当前执行，他们都有可以互相借鉴的处理方式，欣赏彼此并从对方身上得到进步。

成年人的爱情就应该像这样，互相促进，彼此提升。

2018年营销号狂吹的所谓现代人的恋爱模式，nili天神哥哥在2014年已经打了提前量完成进度。可能优秀的人不管做什么都优秀，哪怕是和前队友搞地下恋情吧。现代幽默。

他们真的度过了一段还不错的时间，物理上没有长期相处的条件，但互联网能超越12小时的时差，一秒钟把LA的天气预报传递到北京东城区。他们的只言片语比地中海气候小了无数个KB，各自的留言汇总整理，就是一段无视时空隔绝的对话。

所以他们恋爱的前三个月其实并没有见面，只有隔空传话和心照不宣。在21世纪，搞出了银河鹊桥相会的架势——可是说回来，谁能想到几年之后，更多的恋爱发生在网络。

这是回国后的第一年。

从韩国那个泥潭迅速抽身需要的不仅仅是勇气，还要有很多信心。

因为——怎么说呢——Kris Wu  
他现在是一个了不起的人，在所有偶像能够涉猎的领域风生水起，拿到几个十几个几十个，目前还不知道上限的各种「首位」和「全球」。  
他刚出道的时候想为麦当劳拍广告，那时候他怎么能想到未来有两个高奢品牌在争夺他？他没办法想象，他对未来只有一个方向，一个大致的影子，实际上对比真正的未来，当时的方向和影子，其实就是一无所知。

2014年，吴亦凡带着他的一腔孤勇和膨胀到最大的信心，回国。  
真是义无反顾。

他看不清未来，也不能预测明天会发生什么，他只知道自己得为此努力，抓住每一个能触到的机会。没有很容易的，没有前人没有先例，他就是第一个人，在发作之前谁也不知道他盘子里放的是螃蟹还是让人产生最荒诞幻觉的毒蘑菇。

自信，迷茫，伤病，颓废，积极，低落，愤怒，冷漠，他带着所有这一切回到情感上的故土。没有一个人可以帮到他，他要自己救自己。

然后鹿晗回来了。  
然后他们恋爱了。  
真不可思议。

他们一起在团队的时候，关系不错。但更偏向于君子之交，是朋友，是熟稔的朋友，但缺乏一点真正的东西。

这个东西在纠缠不清的官司中渐渐理出，他们在律师、团队、助理、粉丝的全方面包围中，在关于进退的协定与争议，在事业的密约与让步，在法律、不安、忙碌、年少的末尾、在所有人的眼睛之下，谈了一场惊弓之鸟的恋爱。

他们于青春奋斗时相遇，在对未来的惶恐中真正相识，发现人生中早已存在的一位其实某种角度来说是自己的知交——这就是人类奇特的命运。

仿佛一个轮，在某一点急速下坠，然后又因惯性飞快上扬。如果没有一个力量推动，他们即便在一个团中待上十年，迎合粉丝做无数暧昧营业，也不会知道，朝夕相对到麻木，站在两米外的另一个人，就拥有和自己完全契合的世界观、人生观、价值观。

真的足够了。

Fortitude

吴亦凡想，这就是我的勇气。  
勇气就在这里，永远不会离开。

不会有比这更好的时候了，2014年，1月冬季达沃斯论坛在瑞士举行，3月昆明发生恐怖案件，5月吴亦凡正式解约，7月马来西亚一架波音777客机坠毁，10月鹿晗正式解约，11月兰新铁路开通，12月《一步之遥》斩获“年度最具影响力电影”奖，同月澳门回归祖国十五周年纪念日。  
2014年的最后一个小时，上海外滩发生踩踏事故。

他们都是自由的，又都是惶恐的。左右是万丈悬崖，前后一线，狭路相逢，也可以有第三种结局。

回国后第一次真正的见面，他抱住鹿晗，弯腰，把对方藏进自己的胸膛。他们开始恋爱。

而他们的恋爱是如此的愉快。每一个动作，每一个眼神，每一个秘而不告的暗示，都是愉快。一个人一生能遇到一个理解自己百分之八十的他人，都是绝不可复制的幸运。  
因为这种幸运是如此的难以获得，以至于两人掰了以后，还能继续做朋友，还是好朋友那种。

分手是鹿晗提的，那会儿在北京，鹿晗晚上把他约出来吃饭，说是谁谁谁推荐的，非常正宗的潮汕火锅，关键是人少，清静。目前还没有被其他明星荼毒过，可以讲是广袤首都沙漠中的一处净土桃源。  
约他，来不来？

吴亦凡当然去了，那地方还挺不好找的，最后要走小巷，试了两次，车别不进去，只好步行。巷内公共照明装得低，暖黄的光。  
吴亦凡担心被贴罚单上热搜，又不想叫助理过来破坏气氛，绕了好远找停车场，导航声线刻薄，引领他在无人之处经过三次。

他到的时候，鹿晗已经就坐了，看见他来，先递菜单，趁他看菜单的间隙，帮他用热茶烫了碗筷杯盏。  
鹿晗是地道首都人民，吴亦凡籍贯枫叶国，饭前烫碗是广东人吃饭的灵魂。

点完菜，鹿晗提分手。  
理由当然很充分，吴亦凡觉得非常有道理，就接受了。

接受了就继续吃饭，这家店有一个专门的屠宰场订单，郊区吃山草的活牛，被拆解成碎，两个小时后精细肉片，白净平盘，摆到桌上。牛肉最重要的是这一份新鲜，所以潮汕火锅要在外地开起来很不容易。

北京，人民的首都，太阳的中心，年轻人绞肉机，青春粉碎器，在这寸土寸金的地方开一家冷门地方火锅店，怪难的。能在每天有十万人穿梭的京城，找到这么小的一家潮汕火锅店，也好难。

不过因为是鹿晗，所以不意外。

这就是和得体的成年人恋爱的好处。分手也可以体面，大家扶持着过了最艰难的时候，不管那会儿团队上有没有捅刀或者背后一枪，精神上是共通的。既然有这种非同一般的情谊，所以退一步也无不可。  
毕竟，本来嘛，起初是朋友然后恋爱最后分开变回朋友，这个流程是没有问题的。人与人之间的关系本来就应该是某一阶段紧密，某一阶段疏离。

因为爱情要死要活要让所有人知道要在全世界丢人现眼的，无论真正年龄多大，在吴亦凡眼中，心理年龄都不足十二岁。

他再也不想和十二岁的孩子恋爱。

太累了。

他不会重蹈覆辙。  
他永远不想看见黄子韬了。

真不可思议。在吴亦凡认定的高度契合的SOUL MATE就站在他两米开外的时候，吴亦凡正跟一个孩子相爱。

无可救药的过去。

吴亦凡到底是为什么喜欢黄子韬？这件事情在他们闹翻后，吴亦凡依旧没有确切答案。  
能够明确的只有，他真的喜欢过黄子韬，并且还和对方谈过恋爱。

他没有回溯时间的超能力，无法回到过去篡改事实。  
那么就只能承受这个他极力想抹掉的事情，默默懊恼，反复不甘。

他的理想情人是鹿晗那样的人，可能是一个男人也可能是一个女人，但务必是：鹿晗那样的人。

审美观是从他出生开始，家庭，环境，社会，自己，无数复杂又偶然的因素互相影响，由拓展边际到震荡，再到逐渐稳定。  
遇见黄子韬的时候，吴亦凡超过二十岁，对于一切事物判断的审美向完整进化。  
他喜欢健康、体面、积极，但又克制，有所余地的爱。

对于爱的标准的形容词们结合后，是与黄子韬截然相反的形象。

吴亦凡的爱情定义中总有一个稳定沉重的内核，但黄子韬这个人，他的爱永远来势汹汹。

他们不会理解彼此。  
但偏偏，在那倒霉的一年最错误到处是毛病的一刻，不是理智。

本能作祟。

他的理智对黄子韬横加指责，觉得黄子韬腻歪透了，没心眼、肤浅、幼稚、天真、傻！  
他的本能只管说：

我喜欢他。

我喜欢他。毫不讲理。

饿了要吃饭，渴了要喝水，困了要睡觉。他就是喜欢黄子韬，就像小时候看数码宝贝，有些人喜欢太一有些喜欢阿和一样，根本没有任何理由。天生的。

他喜欢被崇拜，喜欢被依赖，喜欢被当作无所不能的化身，与此同时讨厌过分张扬，讨厌赤裸裸的心迹，讨厌不设防，讨厌热烈的，明亮的，仿佛一生一次的爱。讨厌八十分的爱，却要表现得百分之百。

吴亦凡喜欢黄子韬笑起来上挑的桃花眼，不喜欢黄子韬一直笑。

他沉迷这个人带给他的新奇感觉，同时对这种没有深度的新奇感到厌烦。

像抽烟酗酒吸鸦片一样，明知道毫无意义，但就是上瘾。  
可乐，游戏，膨化食品，大众的热情总有共通之处，浅显的东西大行其道，最外层的欲望满足永远是人类世界的风靡指向标。

可他是Kris，是太阳，是阿波罗，是涉足人间但终究住在古希腊的山上的神。他不喜欢自己被本能或者直觉控制，他不喜欢自己喜欢黄子韬的样子。  
他不能相信自己的爱是这样一种无趣至乏味的形态，和舞台下面的人，和镜头外面的人，和机场擦肩而过的人，和一切无关紧要的芸芸大众一样，没有本质区别，既不高尚，也不伟大。没有波折，没有起伏。  
而实施这爱的另一个人，甚至一点苦头都没吃过，是一个哭一下就能好的小孩。吴亦凡觉得他只有十二岁。

「为什么不能呢，我没有做错」

黄子韬永远会这样问。

因为成年人不会轻易暴露真正的想法，因为对的事情不总是全部可以的，因为世界上有娱乐媒体要吃饭，他们会把你的每一句话都曲解然后让所有人去骂你！因为你傻逼！因为你傻逼！因为你傻逼！  
哪有那么多为什么，没有为什么，听就是了。

吴亦凡问：「听哥的话吗？」  
黄子韬点头：「我听队长的。」  
他说这话的时候带着一点懵懂的意思，感觉并没有真正在回应，只是小孩的条件反射。

-喜欢爸爸吗？  
-喜欢。  
-最喜欢的人是爸爸吗？  
-是。  
-还有其他人吗？  
-没有了。

不过这就行了。  
吴亦凡想：你只需要跟随无所不能的哥哥，不需要有其他想法了。

可吴亦凡的灵魂，大脑，一斤多神经细胞中最神经的那一部分，在喋喋不休。  
他想对黄子韬说很多。

别幼稚了。  
长大，现在立刻马上RIGHTNOW，从这个父母宠爱的小孩变成一个进退得体的大人，有理有据，优雅含蓄，这样我才会觉得喜欢你的我不是一个傻逼。或者今天就漂亮地死亡，让骂过你的人道歉后悔哭泣认错，然后再也不能说一句话做一件事，我会永远记住你，并永远爱你。拜托了，快死吧。

看着我就行。  
你怎么还不去死。

也许他生来无法承受太简单的爱，黄子韬的热情可以融化掉冰雪，可冰雪消融后，他不知道将自己安放到何处。

他喜欢现在的黄子韬，但他觉得现在的黄子韬不配被他喜欢。  
他喜欢理想中的黄子韬，但他很清楚黄子韬永远不可能成为理想。

至于吴亦凡自己，他确实觉得自己值得黄子韬喜欢。这不是自大，这是真理。

现实爱情太庸俗，理想爱情的最珍贵之处是永远不可实现。  
黄子韬在玩GALGAME恋爱游戏，吴亦凡却想掀起改造运动。

真是烦人。

烦人的问题烦久了就不是一个可以忽视的小问题，而是一个必须解决的大问题，这个问题可以解决。  
吴亦凡走了，他知道于情于理他应该和黄子韬谈谈，因为后者不仅是他的恋人，也是他亲爱的弟弟。  
可是他没有。

他知道黄子韬可能会不解，可能会生气，但是他控制不住。  
他想试试看，他想看他能不能让这个孩子长大。

——尽管做这事的时候，他同时负有一种报复快感。

家境优渥，父母和睦，事业顺利，爱人贴心，朋友仗义。  
是这样没错，一个没吃过苦头的小孩。

吴亦凡有些期待，黄子韬因他而起的人生中第一个苦难，将会如何折磨后者。

人不能永远处于幸福的状态，安逸使人堕落。  
哥是为你好，等你再懂事一点，就明白哥的苦心了。

那时候吴亦凡不知道，作弄一个人的话，命运比他更得心应手。

竟然彻底分道扬镳。

他不知道自己在生气这件事上有拖延症，但总之是这么做了，软刀子割肉，再也不见，不提，不说话。  
别说重蹈覆辙，他们明明在一个中国，却仿佛凭空隔着山和海。

电影节晚宴，吴亦凡觉得自己可能咖啡饮多，过分快乐。  
越过人山再越过灯海，黄子韬一个人，孤零零，好可怜。

从他离开后，黄子韬就没有顺利过。  
吴亦凡好似这朵向日葵的太阳，他去到云后，向日葵就不得不枯萎。  
他的内心得到了极大地慰藉。

这是成长的阵痛，青春期的……  
吴亦凡语塞了，欠缺具体描绘的形容词或名词。  
尽管他内心细腻又敏感，但他没有凭空的妙笔，而故事会的词汇量不能支撑他准确描述出，哪怕是黄子韬这种简单孩子的不快乐。

这样又过了一年。

吴亦凡听说黄子韬恋爱了。

谁？WHO？哪位？  
他心里多思考了几下就觉得自己好无聊：关我什么事，跟我有关系吗，我在乎吗？我好奇吗？我只是想了解一下情况，以防万一，不时之需。

他没有询问任何一个人。  
借多几部工作人员的手机，假装游戏小号联机，翻多几个朋友圈。  
就没有克里斯吴办不到的事情。

我看迟早要分手。

真的打了一轮游戏之后，吴亦凡突发奇想，打算和鹿晗复合，这个念头势不可挡，在脑海里盘旋了一圈就要降落在手指上打开微信付诸行动。

随后，群星天蝎及时的冷静控制了他。

不能这样，这样太明显，鹿晗那么聪明，一下子就能猜出来。他甚至思索了自己对外的形象问题，倒没盘算凭什么鹿晗能听他的。

打开微博，注册账号，勾选所有推荐，点赞，转发，在某一条有1万条评论的娱乐账号下面留言。

去死。

唉，他想和一个通情达理的人恋爱。

注销微博，选择退出。

他从来很清楚自己想要什么，他想要地位、钱、成功稳定的事业、让妈妈快乐、有尊严。  
他希望粉丝们能幸福，希望大家有安静的生活。

他还想要心照不宣的爱情，这个前提肯定将黄子韬排除在外，他们两个从来没有过默契，即便有巧合也顶多是肌肉记忆。黄子韬明明好容易懂，却随时有各种意料不到的举动，简直脱线。

他有点捉摸不清自己是否想要黄子韬，正如握不住一些没有固定形态的东西。这是青年克里斯吴之烦恼，在他烦恼的时候，他竟然一次也没有想过黄子韬的意见。

真是不可思议，但这是事实。  
吴亦凡在拆理自己灌注在黄子韬身上的情绪，但完全没有考虑过对方是一个活生生的人，而不是他的一个茶杯。

他行事向来缜密，唯独这件事上，明明与黄子韬息息相关，他却从头到尾没有考虑过对方的选择。  
一次也没有。

如果考虑了，预演一下，说不定会有别的结局。

年底，他果然听说黄子韬月前已恢复单身。

出门食牛肉火锅，被路人偶遇偷拍，吴亦凡大方微笑，感觉自己礼貌又得体。阿恒你真了不起。

他们终于又见面。

黄子韬毫不拘谨，仿佛过去四年一笔勾销，主动问他喝不喝水。  
吴亦凡不喝，因为他的杯子还没有烫。

黄子韬一动不动，看吴亦凡把热水从碗倒进盏最后结尾在杯，北方餐桌不会送专门接烫杯热茶的玻璃盆，吴亦凡思考一下，请服务员上了桌面小桶。

烫完自己的，伸手拿黄子韬的，同样流程，筷子在杯里搅动。  
俯瞰，一清二楚，北方当然也没有热茶来烫。一壶白开水，倒开。

黄子韬观赏他这一套仪式，毫无参与兴趣，见他抬头，撇嘴，脸扭到左边。还是只肯给人看右脸。

吴亦凡判定他毫无变化。

即便有，也是从十二岁进入到十四岁，从初中一年级升入初中三年级，不再单纯喜欢龙珠，能够欣赏钢炼。更好笑的是，其实黄子韬还是最喜欢龙珠。

吴亦凡知道自己长得好，而黄子韬是个彻底没救的颜控。

他们和好啦！

粉丝会不会疯掉？至少全世界都在看热闹。

2019，命运之轮被推落低端的力量带向巅峰。

生命向你俯首。

克里斯吴，真是一个无所不能的人。

是太阳，是阿波罗，是涉足人间但终究住在古希腊的山上的神。  
他接纳了自己，包容了黄子韬，神爱众生，是因为他的爱是平等的，向所有信徒布施他的仁慈。

并非屈就本能，而是可以原谅一切，包括自己幼稚可笑错误荒诞的喜好。

吴亦凡认为自己没有堕落浅薄，歪在烟床馆子上抽鸦片与艺术家解脱挣扎的吸白粉，一定是存在区别。一定有麻木和自由两种截然相反的去向。

了解他哥这种小布尔乔尼亚式思想后，黄子韬评价，这是不是又当婊子又立牌坊。

吴亦凡立刻不满而又不表现这种不满。  
黄子韬立刻投降而又充分展示自己的投降。

如果把他们的关系形容成一张纸，那么吴亦凡总试图去撕掉这张纸以证明两件事：第一，黄子韬很看重这张纸；第二，黄子韬比自己更看重这张纸。以及一件不需要证明只存在于心的暗示，他根本不在乎一张破纸的死活。

而黄子韬则乐于维护现实的平静，配合程度简直令吴亦凡怀疑世界上怎么会有人能忍受这种精神苛责，以至于要多试探几次证明这件事确实存在而非臆想。某种程度上他们也算绝配，贱得慌。

我可能真的会下蛊。吴亦凡想。这可能吗？

也许吧。

三个人去吃饭。

商量地方的时候换了好几次，因为黄子韬能精准挑出他们选的地方各种匪夷所思又合情合理的毛病。吴亦凡不想参与。鹿晗不厌其烦，继续一家店一家店做排除法，俩人在群里聊得热火朝天。

最后没有聚成，吴亦凡临时有事。另外两个去了，吴亦凡预料会收到一堆照片轰炸，脑子稍微一过，还想了要说的话。

不过最后没有。鹿晗和黄子韬热热闹闹地去吃饭了，他一个人在努力工作。其实也不是什么大事。

就是有一点不爽，说不上为什么。可能是多巴胺分泌不足呢，他应该找个时间去运动一下，夜跑五公里，在不开灯的泳池来回，无意呛水，狼狈。

冷战持续了一个多月。

下一次见面，黄子韬凑到他跟前，踢他膝盖。吴亦凡退一步，不抵抗，不低头。黄子韬叹气，单膝跪地，假装去擦什么，作了一个手势。按住吴亦凡的腿，又抬眼看他。手的温度渗进来。

冰消瓦解。

吴亦凡把黄子韬捞起来，推着向后走，抵到墙边，壁纸是米色，浅淡底纹，黄子韬忽然叫一声，磕到头了。

画面着实有些可笑。

最后黄子韬跪在床边，吴亦凡在他身后。  
窗帘沉重沉默，某人膝盖青紫。

吴亦凡叫了一小时送药上门，下单的时候忽然想起，当他们年轻的时候，手机屏幕窄小，IOS输入法24键如蚂蚁蠕蠕，他永远按错，只能手写。

他竟然用当他们年轻的时候这种话来追忆过去？

如同2019年的10年前是2009一样违和。

2008北京奥运会已过去11年。

未来还有没有十年？

他又想起2014，农历甲午年，他只身一人，一无所有，想让黄子韬成长，又想再也不和他相见。克里斯吴的人生偶有波折，总体来说是一条坦途，只有2014穿过吊桥，但并未掉落深谷。接下来再没什么可以打倒他，他掌握自己的命运。

包括现在。

只要愿意，随时可以停止。

毋庸置疑。

早上六点钟，广州空气湿润，街面有新鲜树叶气息，晨雨喧闹，空调二十度。  
黄子韬蜷缩在被子下，室内只有扇片运行声。

药物快递显示距离不足503m，吴亦凡订单备注：请直接放在外面，谢谢。

他觉得自己一直有打开门的准备，并能够在任何时候走出去。

必须如此，因为他不喜欢只有八十分却表现出百分之百，更不喜欢百分之百后，连八十分都没有。所以他给五十分。

狗逼世界休想破坏他生命中哪怕最无关紧要的一小时。

他就是了不起的李嘉恒。

他给门卫那里留言放行，十分钟后电话来电，直接点断。  
吴亦凡买了一堆乱七八糟的红花油和冷敷贴，功效如何并未对比，想必黄子韬本人比他更了解，那就等黄子韬醒了再看。

父系爱情的奇妙，原来孩子自己也会照看自己了。  
毕竟也不可能永远十二岁。  
他长大了。

有了更多自己的想法，关于一件事情如何贯彻和如何定位也有了更坚定的判断。面对事情，也有更合理的处理方式。

同样顽固，同样幼稚，但有微妙松动。

只有向外展现的百分百热情，仿佛从没改变。  
仿佛。

这是2019，他们已经认识8年。

五分钟后，吴亦凡会站起来把药提到餐桌上，逐个拆开，包装填满半个垃圾桶。  
一小时后，黄子韬会醒过来，问他要早餐。  
两天后，他要飞LA。

这是一段平静生活，等待他掐断。  
因为克里斯吴不会永远受本能蛊惑，他的理智随时可以让人生回到正轨。这只是一个漫不经心的过场，是前往目的地半途，停下来买一支冰淇淋。他不会永远吃冰淇淋，这是午后休憩，课间松懈，凌晨自由的两点钟。

因为不仅是黄子韬，他也一直在成长，清醒地了解自己想要什么，以及能得到什么。克里斯吴对黄子韬的成长很欣慰，毕竟作为父亲和哥哥，他乐于见证这样的进步。

孩子嘛，今生今世就是要用背影告诉你，不必追。

黄子韬的手机设置了勿扰，任何消息都不会浮动到页面。永远都是一片漆黑，屏幕之下，封锁互联网传递的任何信息。比如LA的天气预报，再比如以KB计算的只言片语。

可能，也许。

他想自己不屑猜测。

黄子韬只需要最表面的物质快乐灌溉，对他的精神世界漠不关心，在他的灵魂里别无所求。

行吧，算了。

吴亦凡查询天气，未来两小时内广州继续下雨，空气质量优。  
多好的一天。

————————————————

其实他没有陪他长大。


End file.
